United Purple Nations
with NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=65863 * with USN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28624 * with PhR http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75847 * with Menotah http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=84695 * with Invicta http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=86942 * with BADGE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=63278 * with TLE * with TDO http://cnupn.org/index.php?topic=191.0 |forumurl = http://cnupn.org/ |joinurl = http://cnupn.org/index.php?board=1.0 |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = January 2, 2011 |totalnations = 157 |totalstrength = 4,146,741 |avgstrength = 26,412 |totalnukes = 826 |rank = 35 |score = 16.39 }} The United Purple Nations is an alliance on the purple trade sphere in Cyber Nations and was founded by Altheus on the 23rd of January, 2007. UPN ranks within the top 20 in terms of alliance strength. They are often associated with the CDT bloc of which they had been members of since 2007 until withdrawing from the bloc in September 2010. They are also founding members of PEACE and Poseidon, a major purple sphere bloc that includes most purple alliances, though they are no longer a member of these. On February 27, United Purple Nations ranked within the top 12 alliances with more than 200 members, earning them sanction status, and on March 7, their flag was added to the game as Custom 67. Constitution The United Purple Nations exists to provide an approachable all-purple alliance to its members and friends. To make it work, the UPN has a number of small and hopefully unobtrusive rules: #No member shall assault, obstruct, or hinder any other member. #In the unfortunate event of war, members are expected to help defend one another. #Members are to abide by any treaties signed for by the Alliance. #No member is to attack any other Purple nation, unless in defense of their own nation or the Alliance. UPN Charter: The Periwinkle Papers Preamble The United Purple Nations exists to provide an approachable purple alliance to its members and friends; to provide her members with safety, prosperity, and freedom through a tight knit community and government. In return, every member shall respect, and honor this charter, which is the highest law of the United Purple Nations. I. Admission Any nation wishing to join the United Purple Nations is required to wear the “United Purple Nations” as its Alliance Affiliation, and may not be participating in any international conflict, or be in another alliance. The Cabinet of the United Purple Nations may implement additional application requirements, processes, and standards of training before any nation is inducted as a member. Nations flying the “United Purple Nations” as the Alliance Affiliation, but have not been inducted as a member may still have their right to safety and liberty guaranteed provided they have obeyed the laws of the alliance. Civil Liberties Each member of the United Purple Nations has the liberty to exercise freedom of speech, expression, association and belief within the bounds of non-aggression. Each member has the right to control their own nation as they see fit, provided it does not directly harm the United Purple Nations or abuse any nation. No law or policy may be made to infringe on these liberties. II. Government The Triums of the United Purple Nations The highest branch of the United Purple Nations consists of three Triums. The title of ‘Trium’ of the United Purple Nations is the highest position in the UPN. The three Triums shall each specialise in one area of expertise; namely Foreign Affairs, Military Affairs & Internal Affairs. In their area of expertise they act as the highest authority, provided their views don't run contrary to both other Triums. The Triums are also responsible for appointing and removing members of the senate. A Trium can be impeached with a unanimous vote by the other two Triums and a 51% vote by the general assembly. Upon resignation or removal a new Trium shall be appointed by the remaining two Triums. The Senate The Senate functions as the de facto political body of the alliance. The Senate consists of the Minister of Defense, the Minister of Envoys, the Minister of the Interior, the Minister of Finance, and the Minister of Education. By and large, the Senate fulfills the day-to-day administrative management of the alliance in each of its five main areas of interest, being military support and maintenance, foreign affairs, and internal management. The Senate has the ability to veto a decision made by the Triums. In order for a veto to pass through the Senate, it must receive at least four out of the five Ministers votes. Each Minister retains the right to appoint officers to head the various departments and offices under their supervision and guidance (including deputies) The specific duties of the Senate members are as follows: Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense is the second-in-command of the UPN military, and acts as sergeant major to the Trium of War's commander-in-chief. His/her duties are to maintain the military by any means deemed necessary, including organization and maintenance of UPN forces. Minister of Envoys The Minister of Envoys is the head of the UPN foreign affairs department. His/her duties include ensuring that the foreign relations of the alliance are secure and ongoing. He/she is to make sure allies are well treated and visited regularly and also to maintain foreign embassies to a high standard. He/she may assign diplomats to various alliances that he/she sees fit. Minister of the Interior The Minister of the Interior is head of the UPN internal affairs department. The department includes all activities concerning the general membership of the UPN, including moderation of the forums & recruitment of new members. Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance is head of the UPN financial affairs department. He/she coordinates all aid programs, coordinates trades, and makes sure that UPN nations are as strong as possible. Minister of Education The Minister of Education is responsible for the education of the UPN's members, whether it be simple diplomatic tact, war, or growing a nation. He is responsible for appointing Professors and taking care of students. He/she is also responsible for maintaining all guides, as well as overlooking the UPN academy. Elders The Elder position is awarded to members that have stepped down as Triums, as well as other committed members that have served UPN in a very special way. Elders have no specific duties or power, but instead is an honor bestowed on a UPN member. III. Amendment The Periwinkle Papers may be modified with universal agreement amongst the Triums and a majority vote amongst the membership. Past Governments Contact #Forums: http://cnupn.org/ #IRC channel: #UPN on Coldfront.net Category:Alliances Category:United Purple Nations Category:Purple team alliances Category:Common Defense Treaty